


Chained Within

by Jadegirl224



Category: Transistor (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Big Brother Sans, F/M, Gaster Papyrus, Gaster Sans, Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirl224/pseuds/Jadegirl224
Summary: Monsters have never been sent to the underground. The war that raged between monsters and humans ended in a draw, but no peace treaty leaving relations tense on both sides. The earth and cities are not in the best of shape after such a war, the weather tending to vary greatly from area to area based on residual magic left behind from the fighting. Some areas are human territory, others claimed by monsters, some simply neutral with a hope of peace and calm. Thieves and bandits are everywhere, the royal guard and police force not able to keep up with their growing numbers and largely leaving them alone at this point. Technology continues to advance, with each race constantly trying to outdo the other.Jade lives and fends for herself, currently living in an abandoned warehouse near the Hotland district, in the more desert and neutral areas between there and the human city of Külaküla. What happens though when she stumbles upon an interesting sword leading to long journey?





	1. Destined Meeting

     The sun beat down hard as I pulled my small face mask over my mouth and nose. The once while fabric had now been dyed a mucky cream with certain areas more brown thanks to the constant sand storms in this area. With a sigh I slid down my old goggles to keep my eyes from being damaged as the wind slowly started to pick up. The bells on my outfit jingled in the wind, the veil usually covering my shoulders being blown back, along with stray stands of golden hair that managed to slip free from the bun I had tied on the lower back of my head. My bandage wrapped feet padded against the familiar tread of loose sand as I walked instinctively to my "home". I hadn't found much when I went out hunting today, much to my dismay as my food supplies were running low, and narrowly avoided confrontation with the local marauder band. They had been consistently growing closer to my home but I still had a few days before having to worry about moving. 

     Thinking about having to move and find an entirely new place to crash caused me to groan. I did have quite a bit of money at this point but there was no way I could constantly pay for rent and I couldn't bring myself to steal from people. Sure there was the occasional few pieces of gold I would snatch but never anything much or any item that seemed valuable to the person. I did have quite a few different articles in attire but most of them served some purpose in helping me get pray or carry back items I had found to sell... not to mention protecting me from sand and sun. Even the piece of fabric that tied around my waist and hung down helped me to protect my upper body during long days in the sun or rough sand storms... 

      "What do you think it is?"

          "Obviously it's a sword, a pretty cool looking one at that.... 

     "We should take it back to the others, then we can decide whether to keep it or sell it."

           "No way! My find, my keep, that's how it works!"

        "B-but this is a big find, it could supply the whole gang with money!"

     Three voices cut off my thoughts as I slowly made my way over towards them, covering my bells with a piece of fabric so they wouldn't make any noise. I stayed close to the ground, the sand covering me slightly as I shifted towards the sound noticing three men of varying size looking over a sword stuck into the ground. It had a thick handle with twisting engravings in it. It split off after the handle into two skull like structures, that actually looked pretty menacing,  and two sword points that connected together in the end, jagged points going across the blade and pointing up towards the skulls. What was most interesting to me though was the gem that was encased between the two skulls. It was a deep blue color and didn't shine in the desert sun, if I didn't know any better I'd call it dead. One of the men went up to the sword, smirking as he grabbed onto the sword's handle. He yanked but nothing happened. One of the trio started snickering while the other seemed nervous as the man continued to try and pick up the sword. 

          "This stupid thing won't budge!" He complained. 

       "Let me try." The slightly larger, one who had been laughing, suggested, only to have the same luck. 

              "Maybe we should report back to base... they can figure out why this is happening and send a couple more people to help..." The timid third one suggested.

           "Ugh, fine whatever... I didn't want that lame sword anyway...." The first muttered as he walked off.

        "I thought you said it looked cool though and you were gonna take it." The large one teased as they headed off. 

            "Oh shut up!" 

     I stayed down in the sand for a couple minutes, waiting for their voices and footsteps to completely fade before getting up and going over to the sword myself. The wind had subsided enough for me to slide my goggles back up to rest on my head, letting me get a better view of the item as I ran my hand over it carefully. It was much larger then I had originally thought, going from around my feet to my mid chest, if it had been out completely it would probably go to around my shoulders. There was definitively something different about this sword though... I could feel it in my soul. The wind began to pick up again and I could see the clouds of a storm in the distance, the sand being blow up like waves at sea. Yanking my goggles down I gripped onto the handle of the sword, pulling on it. It was incredibly heavy, how someone got it here in the first place is beyond me. I tried again, the sword seeming even heavier then the first time. I panted as I tried again and again to get it out, the sea of sand getting closer. 

        "Come on bud, you gotta help me out here. We need to go before that storm gets here." I muttered pulling on it once again.  _'Talking to a sword? You're really losing it Jade...'_ My mind echoed back to me and I was about to give up when suddenly the sword released from the ground causing me to stumble back. Standing back up I held the big sword with both my hands, though it was surprisingly light... if I really wanted to I could hold it with one hand easily. "That's more like it... anyway seems like it's time we head home." I swung the sword onto my left shoulder, tilting it side ways so the flatter side of the sword would sit on me while keeping the handle firmly in my left hand. 

.....

     The walk, or rather jog home was pretty quick and I slammed the old metal door to the wear house shut before continuing in to the main area. It was a pretty open building with only my few belonging and make shift bed sitting comfortably near the left corner. With a sigh I propped the sword up against the wall and began to settle in, taking off my goggles and mask, unloading my arms of the bands and gloves, getting rid of the veil... eventually taking everything off so only my top, pants, and bandages remained. 

       "Gotta say sweetheart, you have a rather nice set up here." My body whipped around, my heart quickening at the new voice and eyes scanning for any source of life. I couldn't see anyone but that voice was so real... "Over here sweetheart~" My head slowly turned to the sword laying against the wall, my muscles staying tense and ready for action. There's no way the sword could be- "Heh, guess I really 'rattled your bones' huh?" The voice came again, the gem glowing a lighter blue in time with the voice. 

     "H...how are you doing that?" I asked cautiously walking up to the sword and kneeling in front of the gem. "Is it some sort of communicator?" 

         "Nope, not quite sweetheart, guess again."

     "Well whoever or whatever you are can you please stop calling me 'sweetheart'." I huffed.

         "Sure thing dove~" The voice teased making me roll my eyes and shake my head. 

     "Do you mind telling me what exactly you are?" I said, running my hands over the sword and flipping it over for any sign of a tracker.

         "Not sure you're gonna believe me.... heh, not sure if I believe me...." the voice muttered. 

     "You'll never know till you try, now start explaining." 

           "Alright, alright... how do I put this... well, I'm a monster." the voice stated, getting a skeptical look from me. "Yeah, I know, sounds impossible but it's true. To put it simply my life essence.. my consciousness and abilities got transferred into this. Now don't get confused with thinking my soul is in here cuz it ain't, just my mind and magic."

         "But isn't that what a monster's soul is? They don't have a trait so that's all there is to it." I asked confused.

           "Not exactly... a monster's soul contains primarily magic yes. What happened to me though basically took what was in my soul and emptied it into here, so my soul is like an empty container now making my real body stable but useless."

        "So you're trapped in the gem."

             "Yep. It's not exactly a gem though doll, it's a magic manufactured piece of tec from the Monster Capital." The voice corrected. 

       "Ok...." I nodded. "I do have one more question though..."

              "Ask away."

     "Why are you telling me all this?"

             "Because toots.... you're gonna help me get my body back." 


	2. Reluctant Adventure

  "...wait. What." Slipped from my mouth.

          "You're going to take me back to the Monster Capital so I can get my body back." The voice answered back. 

     "And why exactly would I do that?" I asked, leaning against the small metal desk that had been bolted to the ground while crossing my arms.

            "Well sweetheart, you don't really have a choice."

     "I think you're a little confused here. I'm not the one trapped inside a high tech sword who can't move on their own. If anything I'm the one with the most power here." I said getting more annoyed as the conversation went on.

          "Whatever makes ya feel better doll. Besides you should get some rest now before we head out, something tells me tomorrow's going to be an exciting day." I groaned rolling my eyes and quickly eating some bread before plopping down onto my mattress. I was exhausted from scavenging most the day and the heat could really take it out of you so resting for a little bit wouldn't be bad.... besides it would give me sometime to clear my head after all of this....

.................

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

      I was startled to my feet and quickly looked up at the metal door on the other side of the room. Silence was the only thing left echoing now but I wasn't taking any chances as I quickly began putting on the more essential parts of my outfit. Slipping on my goggles and mask along with gloves I frantically tied the long, blanket-like fabric around my waist. 

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**  

     The noise came again, the door visibly shaking with the pounding. Securing my veil I grabbed my satchel and put the remaining pieces of food, as well as gold, I had inside the already slightly full bag. 

         "Got an exit strategy doll?" The sword whispered as I picked it up and hauled it on my shoulder again. "Cuz I doubt whoever's at the door is going to let us go without a fight." 

     "I have a second exit, right over here, for just such an event. I may not be the best at preparation and planning but I do know a few things." I whispered back as I hurried towards it, stopping for a second to look over some of the belts I had lying around. Whoever was at the door was now ramming against it and the hinges creaked more with every hit.

         "This is hardly the time for fashion." The voice growled.

     "Hush!" I snapped back in a low tone before finding the belts I was looking for and shoving them in my bag. Crouching down by the wall nearest my bed I slid the small panel away I had cut out almost 3 years ago. Shoving the sword through the hole I could now heard the hinges of the door finally give out and the door fell to the ground with a loud, ever repeating clank as it shook for a second on the hard floor. Instincts keeping me from freezing up, I crawled through the hole into the sand of outside, reaching back in only to place the missing piece of the wall back where it belonged. Grabbing the sword off the ground I broke out into a sprint heading in the direction of the Hotland district. Glancing over my shoulder every now and then it seemed whoever had broken in wasn't following me. Hotland district was going to take most of the day to reach and carrying the sword on my shoulder was getting quite annoying. Plopping down behind one of the sand dunes I pulled the protective gear off of my face and pulled out the belts I had gotten, securing one in the spot between the skulls and the first set of spikes. 

        "Whatcha' up to sweetheart?" The voice echoed from the gem.

     "I'm making a temporary holster for you so that I can carry you easier, currently you're killing my shoulder and it's not the easiest way to hold you for long distances. This was I can move faster without worrying about losing you." I explained as I slid the second, longer belt through the first. Sliding the weapon onto my back I rested on my left knee while pulling both sides of the belt over my body and securing it into place, tightening it slightly and testing that it would stay on. 

        "Not too shabby..." The voice complimented.

    "Why thank yo-"

        "But I would have come up with something better." They finished. I huffed, focusing back on the district in the distance as I left the sand dune. 

     "You never told me your name." I stated after a while of silence. Don't get me wrong, the silence was nice. It meant no one was following you and you were safe, that you could relax, but I had too many questions burning in my mind to stay silent so I wanted to at least satisfy some of the small ones. 

        "Guess I didn't." 

     ".....Are you going to tell me or what?"

        "Heh, technically you never asked doll."

     "Jade." I basically growled out. 

        "Alright, settle down there tiger.... My name is Sans, but most people just call me G." 

     "G....." I repeated letting it sink in. "So what kind of monster are you G?"

         "A charming, amazingly handsome, and hilarious one. Quite the ladies man in fact." Sans boasted from within the gem.

    "You know very well that is not what I meant." I sighed shaking my head slightly with a hint of a smile. "What  _species_  of monster are you."

          "A rather dashing skeleton~"

    "Ah I see.... what about family?"

           "....I think that's enough questions for now doll."

    "But why?" My eyes trailed back over my shoulder towards him. "I only asked a few and we're going on an entire journey together, I think I deserve-" 

            "Then tell me about your family first." He interjected. I was silent after that, focusing ahead on the desert. "Heh, that's what I thought." The journey once again was covered in silence, but this time it left tension in the air. 


	3. Hotland District and Detours

     "Hey doll." I hummed in response to the nickname. "We're on the edge of town now right?" Another hum in agreement. "Alright, then you should probably find someway to hide me when we're in public, after all I'm not your run of the mill sword and we don't want unnecessary trouble."

         "Very well." I sighed. He did make a good point. If someone tried to steal him it would cause a scene and if I get hurt it'd hinder our progress. Untying the fabric from my waist I pulled the edges over my shoulders and adjusted it so it sat like a cape once I secured it. The handle and bottom edge of the sword still stick out but the bottom blended in well with the uneven end of the fabric. Besides no one second guesses people having some sort of weapon anymore....

     Entering the town monsters and humans alike were going about their day, buying food, trying to sell to whatever they could get a hold of, and a couple trying to pickpocket only to get caught and run off. The streets were made entirely of sand, they had been walked on so much that they were much more solid then the dunes I usually stuck too, though loose piece were still blown up into the air. On the edges of the wide streets sat small merchant shops made of sticks and random fabrics, offering items from jewelry to knives; the buildings behind the merchants that helped block the strong winds were made of stucco and plaster, all tainted in browns and golds from the relentless sand attacks. Many windows covered the buildings, even a few balconies here and there, and people laid out blankets and carpets to dry in the sun. Winding strings relayed from in between close buildings creating an intricate circuit of laundry lines. Varying masks and goggles littered the crowds of people and I couldn't help but smile as a few kids rushed past me laughing and playing. My face quickly turned into a frown again as my stomach growled. If we were going to make it from here to the Capital I was going to need more food since a couple pieces of bread isn't going to go far. The citizens operating the small stations shouted out as we passed by, offering"the best deal in hotland" and "a once in a lifetime offer" but I simply ignored them while entering inside a familiar shop. Pulling down my goggles and mask I shook off the sand still left on me while I stood by the door before continuing inside.

     "Jade!" A warming voice called out to me before engulfing me in a hug. After a minute she let go and gave me a huge smile with her sparkling black eyes, the green flames flickering off the top of her head and disappearing into the air. 

        "Fuku Fire, it's so good to see you again." I smiled back genuinely. "How have things been around the shop?"

     "Ok, nothing exciting or out of the ordinary, just business as usual... well, we did have this one guy come in and he tried to take something off the top shelf when he was  _obviously_ too short making the whole thing come crashing down on him. It was pretty funny until we had to clean it all up." The flame monster giggled slightly and I couldn't help but laugh along. "Anyway, what about you? Anything interesting happen?"

        "Well... I'm actually going on a bit of a trip so I needed to stock up on food before I head out." I admitted, rubbing the back of my head.

     "Ah, I see... why the sudden vacation plans though? I know you tend to like sticking around here since you know this area so well." Fuku asked while helping me grab some good travel foods.

         "An... acquaintance of mine is in a bit of trouble so I have to leave for a while to help them out. I'm honestly not sure how long it'll take but I can't just leave them hanging, ya know?" 

     "Yes, I understand." Fuku nodded while ringing up my order. "25g." 

         "Come on Fuku, I know it's more than that." I sighed pulling out my bag of money. 

     "I'll cover the rest, you're going to need to save all the money you can if you're going on a journey. Trust me, it'll be fine." Fuku argued with a smile. 

          "Thank you Fuku, I owe you one." I said putting the money on the counter.

     "It's not problem, we're friends after all. Now you be safe out there ok?" She said giving me another hug.

          "I'll try." I smirked while returning the hug. I waved off to her while stepping back outside and slipping my face gear back on. "I'm going to find someplace a little quieter around town." I told G as I began heading away from the store. "I have a map and you can tell me the best route for getting you to the Capital." Slipping into an abandoned alley way near the edge of town that was shielded from the sun I pulled the sword out from the harness before sitting down in the cool sand. Rummaging through my satchel I found the map I had bought years ago, among one of the first things I had ever bought from the shop that Fuku works at. "So we're here." I explained, pointing to the eastward side of the Hotland section on the map with my left hand. My right hand supported G while tilting the sword to make sure the gem could see the map well. 

     "Got it." G spoke for a second before going silent again, most likely trying to figure out the quickest and safest route. "Our best bet is probably to head to the MTT resorts next. It's another neutral area and from there we can take a train straight to the Capital."

            "How exactly am I going to get you in once we make it to the Capital?" I asked, glancing up at him before back at the map. "I'm not exactly the most trust-worthy person appearance wise in a monster controlled territory...."

      "You just leave that up to me dollface, I'm the brains of this operation after all." I groaned which he found amusing and chuckled slightly. 

             "Fine, but I expect a good plan before we actually arrive there." I sighed, slipping the sword back into the holster and adjusting the cape, before stuffing the map in my bag. "We'll get started first thing tomorrow morning. For now, I'm going to find an inn and sleep for the night, after all it's not the safest to travel after dark and I've been walking all day." I informed him, not up for any debate on the matter. Heading off I entered the only inn for the entire city, we didn't get many visitors in this scorching wasteland after all. The innkeeper looked up from her book, a bit surprised to have a visitor it seems, once I walked in. Dusting myself off slightly before heading up to the counter I gave her a smile. "Good evening. I was looking for a room for just tonight. I only need one bed if that's alright."

      "Of course sweetie!" The middle-age women smiled down at me before turning around and grabbing a set of keys from behind her. "Your room is going to be one floor up, turning left in the hallway and then the room is on the left side as well. It's going to be 45 g, may I get your name for the log?" 

               "Jade." I replied while putting the gold on the counter and taking the key. "Thank you." I added before heading upstairs and finding my room. Unlocking the door and stepping inside I threw the cape-like fabric and the rest of my gear off to the side before gently leaning G against the wall. Plopping onto the bed I let out a sigh of contentment and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

............

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

     Rubbing my eyes as I sat up this setting seemed oddly familiar....

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**   

     "Well isn't this a familiar scenario." G whispered to be as I jumped off the bed and grabbed my belongings. I shot a glare at him before firmly shoving him into the holster and rushing towards the window. Sliding it open I glanced out at the view. The window lead out to one of the alleyways between buildings with laundry lines above me. The height wasn't too much and the only other exit was the door that was being pelted on. 

           "Whoever is in there we know you have the sword! Give it up and we will let you go free!" A male voice shouted from the other side. Looking back at G he remained silent and I growled, hopping up to the edge of the window and grabbing the laundry line above me, unsecuring it from this side. Sliding out of the window with the rope secured around my wrist I flew towards the other building, my legs in front of me but loose so when my feet hit the other wall I pushed off instead of breaking my legs. Unwrapping the rope from my wrist I dropped to the ground, almost falling forward onto my face. I could hear the door open from inside and without thinking I broke off into a sprint. 

       _'Based on the map I needed to continue heading east to get to the MTT Resorts, all I have to do is continue this way towards the edge of town and then-'_ My thoughts were cut short as large men blocked the district exit I needed to take. One turned to me before glancing down at a device and pointing me out to the others. Suddenly all their attention was on me and the one who I assume was in charge started yelling something. I wasn't staying to find as I whipped around and began sprinting in the other direction.  Banking around the corner I continued as I could now hear footsteps firmly behind me. Continuing to weave through the few people on the streets and the twisting sand street ways I noticed another exit to the district.  _'Well, it's better than getting caught...'_ Hurrying in that direction I could hear the loud shouts of the men who continued to follow, though their footsteps were getting more distant. I continued to run, not sure where I was going but knowing I didn't want to give them any chance to catch up. I kept going and going for... I'm honestly not sure how long. I gasped for breath when I finally let myself rest, my hands resting on my aching thighs as I leaned over slightly. Sweat dripped down my face and my entire body trembled slightly from the amount of energy I had just exerted. 

     After a few fleeting minutes of rest I continued forward. I needed to find something that could help me figure out where we were. Ever since this morning G had been silent so I doubt he was in the mood for conversation or had any idea of where we were. A shiver ran down my spine as the air took a sudden shift. The once humid and dense desert air was now light and frigid, a breeze blowing by every now and then that made me shiver uncontrollably. My desert outfit wasn't the best equipped for these dropping temperatures but there was nothing to do about it now. Wrapping the cape around my torso more I tied it tightly in the front, pulling it down slightly in the back so it would still help to cover G. More of the sword was showing now but if I froze we wouldn't be able to get to the Capital regardless of people trying to take him or not. Picking up my speed slightly I tried to keep warm as the temperature kept plummeting.

       _'Where the heck am I?!'_  I though before letting out an aggravated sigh. I let out a yelp as my feet suddenly hit something freezing and wet. Looking down I could see what I stepped in. Snow. The whole landscape ahead was blanketed in the soft powder, gentle flakes falling down around us. Pushing forward ahead forests began to shape around the path, to the left of me and right of me, covered in darkness. I dare not go in, after all who know what lies waiting in there. I came across a bridge with weird beams and was glad the wood hadn't frozen over, since that would not have been a fun challenge. Up ahead a sign stood out in white landscape, red and green fairy lights carefully strung around it. 

           "Snowdin." I read aloud, trying to think of where on the map that sat.

       "Creative name right?" Sans said with a chuckle. "You're gonna need to keep your head down while we're here sweet cheeks, this is monster controlled territory. Now most the folks here are kind but we still don't want to risk you running into the wrong crowd... For now just make your way through town and past the building with the sign that says 'Librarby', just a little after that is going to be a two story cottage, we'll be safe there for tonight." As a response I continued forward, pulling the cape slightly tighter as I hurried through the town. It didn't seem like anyone noticed me, and I glanced at the few monster I could see. There were some bunny monsters, bear, and one that looked sorta like a deer. Passing the Librarby I glanced behind me before feeling myself bump into something smaller, it landed to the ground with a thud. 

           "I'm so sorry!" I quickly replied while looking in front of me again. Sitting on the ground was a small, presumably child, monster with a yellow and brown color scheme. They had claws on their feet with small talons and a thick dinosaur like tail. From the top of their head down along their back and tail were brown spikes and they had small canine teeth that barely popped out of their lips. They had a matching yellow and brown striped poncho with brown tassels along the edge and it at least appeared they had no arms.

     "It's no big deal, I fall down all the time so this is nothing new." They grinned up at me before hopping up with ease. "Oh wow! You're a human aren't you! We don't get many of those around here!" They looked up at me in awe.

             "Yes... but that's our secret ok? Can I trust you to keep this confidential?" I asked with a wide smile, putting my hands on my hips. I had always loved kids and been good with them, especially my little sister.

     "Eh he he, of course ma'am." They nodded with a giant grin of their own. "My name's Monster Kid by the way, but most people just call me MK around here." 

               "It's a pleasure to meet you MK, my name is Jade." I smiled before another shiver traveled through my body.

      "You don't look so hot right now Jade, do you have a place to stay for tonight? It'll get even colder as the day goes on..." MK asked.

              "Yeah, don't worry about it, I got a friend who has a place for me to crash for a while." I said before patting their head gently.

       "Ok, I'll see ya around then!" They smiled as they ran off. Breathing out a sigh my breath swirled in front of me for a second before disappearing as I walked, spotting the cottage just ahead. There were 3 mail boxes outside, one that displayed G's name written lazily on it that was overflowing with letters, I'm guessing he didn't check it much. Another with the name 'Papyrus' in all capitals that look well maintained, and then a final one where the name had faded, though you could still make out some swirls from the cursive lettering. 

              "Is this your house G?" I asked stepping up the porch. 

     "Sure is doll, the key will be under the mat." He responded.

               "Wow, how safe." I joked, rolling my eyes and retrieving it before unlocking the door and rushing inside. The warmth filling the house felt amazing and was an instant relief to my slightly blue fingers and toes. "Hey Sans, do you by chance have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked, rubbing my hands up and down my arms in a desperate attempt to warm up faster. 

      "Well.... you could check if some of my old clothes fit 'cha, but I ain't making any guarantees."

                "Ok...." I nodded looking around the living room with a green couch and giant TV. The doorway to the right seemed to lead to a kitchen which wasn't on the top of my list right now. "Where's your room?" 

      "For starters, it's upstairs." He chuckled. Hurrying up the stairs I noticed 4 doors. Three were along the hallway and one was at the very end to the right. The first door,  was completely clear and clean, almost looking untouched. "Not that one." I turned continuing to the next door which was covered in stickers and signs "Nope." The third door looked as if fire was coming out of it on the bottom. "Here we are, go ahead in, the fire it just for decoration it won't actually do anything to you." Somewhat cautiously I turning the knob and was relieved when the fire disappeared as I opened the door. The room was completely messy, clothes scattered on the floor along with some papers but I honestly didn't care about that now. Opening the top dresser drawer I began to search for anything new to wear....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK WOW THAT WAS REALLY LONG, I'M SORRY
> 
> I honestly didn't intend for it to be this long it just sorta happened....any who I hope you enjoyed it none that less! In the next chapter Jade gets a wardrobe change, bum bum bum.


	4. Sweater Weather

 I soon discovered that most of G's wardrobe consisted of blacks and greys. Finally settling on some clothes I pulled them out as well as a few random odds and ends accessories that had been carelessly shoved into the drawers. Heading towards the door I adjusted the fabric in my hands to try and keep anything from falling.

     "Where ya off to sweetheart?" I heard G's deep voice from behind me.

               "I'm going to get changed. I'm assuming that the door at the end of the hallway is a bathroom and would rather not get changed in front of the perverted likes of you." I retorted before leaving and entering the bathroom. It was pretty simple but it would make do for what I needed. Tossing the clothes to the floor I looked underneath the sink to find a stack of convenient towels; grabbing one of the fluffy rectangles I turned the shower on and stepped in. The warmth felt amazing as it ran over my and dispelled the last traces of the cold winter biome from my skin. There wasn't any shampoo or soap in there so I had to settle with just rinsing down, some sand still in my hair as I began to run my hands through it in the shower. Drying off I immediately slipped on the clothes to keep from becoming cold again, looking over my new outfit in the mirror. I had chosen a light grey sweater which was slightly too big for me but didn't go very far past my waist, around the top of my thighs, and I had to roll up the sleeves to be able to use my hands. It sat around my frame rather loosely, unlike the pants. The pants were black skinny jeans, the fabric resembled leather appearance wise but felt stretchy and soft. They molded around all my curves and were cuffed at the ends to keep them from being too long much like the sweater sleeves. Thick black suspenders hung now at my sides, coming together in the back around a silver circle before attaching to the pants in the back. Pulling on some socks I grabbed my old clothes and headed back towards the room G was waiting in, my wet hair tied tightly in a bun and bouncing slightly with each step. 

     "What the heck took you so lo-" G suddenly cut off as I entered the room. Giving a questioning glance towards his sudden silence I dropped my old clothes into a laundry basket by the door in an attempt to keep the room from becoming worst. "Darn, you sure do look good in my clothes toots~" He purred causing my face to erupt into bright shades of red. 

            "Oh shut up!" I yelled back at him as a weak excuse for a comeback making him laugh. Groaning I began to look around the room, seeing as I wasn't freezing any more. Picking up the papers off of the ground they all seemed to be written in this strange language that seemed impossible to understand so I simply placed them on a desk G had by the window. The clothes had been gathered up and tossed into the now overflowing laundry basket as Sans made witty remarks about my actions. Looking back through the window I could see snow gently falling once again and I marveled at the sight. 

       "Ya act like you've never seen snow before." G teased.

                "I haven't... well not really. Before the war I used to get flurries and a bit of ice in the winter but nothing strong. Since then I've pretty much stayed in the dessert area because I had gotten used to it." I explained, crossing my arms against the windowsill and leaning over to put my head on them. "I'm guessing it always snows here though, then the town name would make a lot of sense even if it is a bit ridiculous.... we're going to have to figure out a new plan for getting to the Capital since we got off track thanks to those guys looking for you.." I stole a glance to G who was being quiet again and I assumed that meant he didn't want to talk about it. "But, while we're here is there anywhere you'd like to go? I know it might not be ideal in your current situation but I still thought it might be nice to ask since you can't really go on your own." I asked turning around and leaning again the windowsill now. 

      "....actually, there is one place. What's today? Sunday right? Yeah... this'll work... grab a jacket and some boots and we can be on our way." Sans responded after a minute.  Giving a firm nod I opened up the closet and slid the smallest looking boots out of the closet. They were black combat boots that were a bit big so I stuffed them each with a sock to try and make them fit better. Looking through the few items I stopped at a black leather jacket. It had a hood lined with fur that was sure to keep me warm and a thick zipper down the middle. The two pockets closed with slightly smaller zippers and 2 dragon skull similar to those on the sword sat on the top of each arm. Slowly taking the jacket out of the closet and looking over it better a note dropped out of the fabric and onto the floor. Tossing the hanger to the side I slipped the coat on and keeled down to open the letter. It had been meticulously folded and had Sans carefully written on the outside. Part of me wanted to open it and read the letter, if just to spite him for how smug and teasing he seems to be but another part of me told me not to, that it could be personal and something meant just for him.

                  "Hey G, there's a note for you, it was left in this jacket." I said showing him the folded up paper.

         "Huh... wouldn't have thought that old thing would be here..... that's my favorite jacket so take care of it, ya hear? Now go ahead and read that note, it'll be easier than trying to read it from inside this cursed thing." G responded as I shifted to sit next to him on the wall, gently unfolding the note. The first thing I noticed was the hand writing. It perfectly matched the writing on the outside, each letter looking as if it had been carefully planned before being put down in ink. 

       _'Dear Brother,_

                   _Greetings! I hope that you receiving this letter means that you are alive and well. I knew that if you did anything upon returning it would be retrieving your favorite jacket (even if was covered in stains when I found it). We have all been worried about you since your.... sudden trip and have been tirelessly searching for you. I admit I am not entirely sure what has happened, since we can see your body here in dad's lab but yet he says your soul is not there... Where ever you have been I am glad you managed to find your way home and I hope to see you again soon. Everyone misses you. I miss you. Please come back._

                                                       _Your worried brother,_

                                                                      _The Great Papyrus'_

     After reading the note aloud I folded it back up carefully and put it in the pocket of the jacket. Glancing over at G I stood up and stretched quietly, giving him some time to think over the letter without me bothering him. Apparently he has a brother, though I can't tell who's older from the letter. Papyrus is definitely the more responsible of the two. 

   "Hey sweetheart." I looked back over at G and hummed in response. "Ready to go?"

         "Yeah.. but might I ask where we're going?" I said picking up the makeshift holster and strapping it on under the jacket. 

     "One of my old hangouts," He answered as I slid the sword under the jacket as well. It wasn't as hidden as it was with the cape but it didn't seem like many people paid us attention here. To be honest everyone was pretty laid back; it's a nice change. "The place is called 'Grillby's', I'm sure you saw it on our way over, it's got a cozy, homely vibe to it. The guy who runs the place I've known almost my whole life and might be able to offer us some assistance." Bounding down the stairs I grabbed the key from earlier and put it in one of the jacket pockets after locking the door behind us. "Keep an eye out, if people recognize my jacket they're bound to ask questions so it's best you get to Grillby's as soon as possible."

          "Always bringing trouble with you, aren't you G?" I chuckled slightly and shook my head. The weather was much more bearable now but I still flipped the hood up to keep my ears warm and shield my face from the wind. Once I arrived at Grillby's I could already feel the warm radiating off the building. The sign that hung on the door said closed and I cast half a glance to Sans. Pushing the door open I was surprised to find it was unlocked and I could feel the bits of snow on me melt away as my feet hit the wooden floor. Looking around it seemed to be a bar and restaurant, with booths and tables carefully placed and cleaned. Closer to the back was a counter with bar stools and there was even a jukebox in the right hand corner of the place. What seemed to be missing was the owner. "Hello?" My voice echoed, slightly unsure, through the building as I slid the jacket off and rested it on one of the bar stools. 

      "I'm sorry but we're closed, I'm going to have to ask you to-.... oh." A flame elemental monster, presumably Grillby, entered the room. His small white eyes landed on me in surprise before he pushed his glasses up further on his face. "This is certainly a surprise, not many humans come by here... might I ask why you've visited?" His voice held a bit more... apprehension now, which was perfectly understandable. 

            "I...." My mind drew a blank for how to explain. "Long story short, I'm here because of G." His flames lit up stronger at the mention of the skeleton before he calmed down slightly.

       "Do you know where he is?" Grillby asked firmly.

             "..you could say that." I nodded carefully reaching back and grabbing the handle of the sword. Keeping my eyes on the monster and my movements slow I gently pulled the sword out before holding it in front of me, the tip sitting on the floor slightly. Grillby's eyes flickered from the sword and then back at me for explanation. 

           "Come on Grillbz, don't tell me you don't recognize me." G spoke up just as I was about to explain. Grillby's eyes widened as they looked back at the sword.

    "Sans, are you.. inside that?"

          "Pretty much yeah." 

    "How did this happen?" Grillby asked kneeling in front of the sword and inspecting it.

          "Let's just say... my hunch was correct." My interest peaked, wondering what he meant by that but, if he didn't explain further right now in the company of an old and trusted friend, I wasn't going to get anywhere by asking him. Grillby seemed to already understand the situation as he just nodded. His gaze slowly moved up to me, studying me slightly.

      "And who might this be?" His voice cracked and rumbled, reminiscent of a calm fire. 

               "My name is Jade." I smiled slightly as I introduced myself before G could make a snarky comment. 

        "Well than Miss Jade, I must thank you for helping him, Sans is an old friend of mine and I am glad to see someone helping to take care of him." Grillby said, standing back up. 

            "Yo Grillbz, think you can help us set up a new route to the Capital? Last time we tried to head out we..... got a bit off track." G asked. Grillby was about to answer when my stomach growled cutting him off and causing me to blush greatly. 

              "Of course, but first why don't we get you something to eat?" Grillby replied , looking at me while I eagerly nodded. 


	5. Good Food and New Routes

The food was perfection. Never had I eaten such an amazing meal. As I plowed through the burger and fries Grillby examined the map now residing on the bar counter. G had been positioned against the stool next to me, tilted so he could see me and just over the counter towards Grillby. 

        "Going to the MTT Resorts is still your best bet." Grillby said. "But, considering you both had to flee from Hotland recently it would not be wise to use that to cut over to the resorts."

           "So we're going to have to take a longer route?" G asked.

      "I'm afraid so." The elemental confirmed. "We are near the center of Snowdin." He continued, pointing it out for my convenience. "The safest route is going to be through Waterfall, there will be caves and areas convenient for hiding, should the need for them arise. As long as you follow the path you will arrive out of Waterfall within a day or two and the journey there should take no more than half a day, if that. Once you exit Waterfall there is going to be a human town by the name of Lititz only a few minutes away. Go through that town and the MTT Resorts will be west a day away on foot.

            "Ok, so through the path in Waterfall, through Lititz, and west to the resorts." I repeated once I had swallowed the last remains of the food. Grillby nodded.

       "When using the train system at the resorts you're going to need to be extra cautious. Guards patrol the area and will not hesitate to stop anyone who seems suspicious in their eyes... especially those with obvious and large weapons." Grillby continued, casting a glance towards Sans. "Human traffic at the Capital is beginning to be more common with the efforts toward a peace treaty and fewer authorized fights so your appearance Jade should not be too big of an issue in it's self once you get to the trains and Capital. Never let your guard down though. The people after Sans will not let up easily. I don't know what kind of crazy plan Sans is cooking up in that mind of his but however he gets you into the Capital my suggestion would be to locate Papyrus Fontis first, he's the most likely of the group to listen to what you have to say without getting you thrown in prison." He finished, standing up straight. and crossing his arms. "I'm counting on you to keep him out of trouble Jade." 

             "Of course, I'll do my best!" I nodded, determination flowing through me. Grillby seemed to accept my answer as his flames sparked up for a minute.

        "And Sans." Grillby now turned his attention to the sword.

                 "Yeah Grillby?" 

        "Take care of her." He said firmly, before giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Now, I'm going to finish closing up and head home, is there anything else you two need?"

                "No, we should be fine, you've done more than enough. Thank you." I slide off the stool and gave him a smile after putting the map away. 

        "It was nothing, know you always have a friend here in Snowdin." Grillby smiled back. "I just wish there was more I could do."

                     "'ey, come on Grillb, don't worry about it...though if ya really want to help you could forget about my tab." G said with an obvious hint of amusement in his voice.

        "Ah, you're not getting out of it that easily my friend. I expect that payment once you are back to your old self." Grillby chuckled. I picked back up the sword, swinging it over my shoulder and into the holster in a way that was quickly becoming custom. Zipping up the jacket and flipping on the hood I cast a last wave to Grillby before trudging into the snow again. 

              "So we've got our new route and our supplies, do you want to go ahead and start the hike to Waterfall today?" I asked, watching my breath condense and swirl around me. 

                     "If you're up for it I say we give it all we got. The sooner we get to the Capital the sooner we can part ways without having to worry about someone attacking us at every turn."

           "Please, with your annoying attitude there will always be someone ready to attack you and knock some sense into that head of yours." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, they've only ran into us once."

                     "Don't get used to it sweetheart, you're going to need to be more alert and on your toes, I know from experience that these guys aren't gonna give up easily and they ain't no walk in the park either." G sighed.

            "You care to explain any of those experiences or just who those guys are?" I muttered. After a couple minutes of silence I took that as my answer. "Ok then, guess I can't really blame you, we are pretty much strangers to each other after all." I shook my head slightly and rubbed the back of my neck. My situation settled in much firmer after I said those words. I was helping a monster I had no real knowledge of who had somehow managed to get his entity stuck into a sword and was being chased by people who did not look like pushovers. "Man, I just get my self stuck into impossible situations don't I?" I chuckled half-heartedly to myself while looking up at the sky that seemed to be endlessly snowing. The boots were doing a good job of keeping the snow and water off my feet, though some of the cold did manage to seep through. "I have a younger sister."

                            "What?" The confusion obviously laced in G's voice made me laugh slightly. 

            "Earlier when I asked you about family you said I would have to talk about mine first, so, I am. Honestly I'm not entirely convinced you will talk to me about them, but, at the very least, maybe this could help break some of the tension between us and we could at least try to know each other better since we've been thrown together on this adventure." I shrugged, making the sword shift with my movements. "I have a little sister." I repeated. "She was the sweetest little thing and had such a kind heart. Determined too, once she was set on something nothing could deter her. My father wasn't really the best so I ended up raising her pretty much on my own. He never viewed us negatively or hurt us but... he was just a bit distant with us. Especially my sister. She was adopted so he didn't feel the same type of bond with her I guess. It's stupid really if you ask me but you can't force anyone to be family." I sighed. "She was my family, all the family I had but... well, like I said she's determined so set her mind on bringing peace between monsters and humans. She knew I wouldn't allow her to go far so she left one night, leaving me a note telling me she was going to help the monsters and.. I haven't seen her since. I did try to track her down, find a way to help her but, one of the monster guards in the area told me there was proof and reason to believe she didn't make it. So I did what I could to keep going myself. There was no way I was going to give up living, heh, she would have been so upset with me if I did..." I stopped as I now noticed the tears welling up while I reminisced but now the cold was making them sting. Quickly wiping them out I pulled out the map and focused on it, double checking that I was heading in the right direction.

              "I have a younger brother." G's sudden entrance into the conversation made me hesitate for a second before continuing. "You may have figured that out already from the letter he left but he's a real piece of work alright. Always full of energy and lookin' to the bright side, he never fails to give me a reason to hope. The only real thing that's kept me from completely giving up while I've been stuck in here is the thought of him. I want to get back to him, I need to." G's voice conveyed a bit of desperation to get back and definitely admiration towards his brother.

          "I understand." I nodded. "And I will get you back to him. I promise."


	6. Echoing Whispers

         I had heard of the beauty lying in the waterfall region but had only dreamed of ever visiting. And dreams weren't close to the actual wonder flowing through this place. My eyes stayed opened wide as I tried to take in every detail that I could; from the sparkling rock stars to the swirling, glowing lakes that swam by the path. Lily-pads and water sausages sprung up in the water and their dark hues contrasted greatly against the illuminated substance. The growing plant life had most certainly caught my attention. Glowing mushrooms and flowers scattered through the cave system, with the flowers(echo flowers as Sans later informed me) ranging from ankle high to almost brushing up against my hips. Listening to the forgotten wishes and conversations captured by the echo flowers was equally interesting and endearing as it was intrusive and sorrowful, so I decided to leave them be. The borrowed boots and socks had long since been retired to the bag upon entering this area-my feet readily accepting the soft grass that almost tickled-while the jacket was carefully tied around my waist.

       G had fallen into one of his increasingly common silent moods, though it allowed me to listen to the music the waterfalls created. The rushing sounds of the water tumbling from all sorts of highs to the gentle streams and the slight whispers that weaved together and echoed across the cave walls into a calming melody. The grass gave way to my steps and strung up quickly behind me keeping my trek silent.

        "Miss Jade!" A childish voice yelled from behind me causing me to stop. MK caught up to me within seconds, giving me a huge, toothy, smile. "What a coincidence running into you here."

             "Indeed, what might you be doing down here MK?" I asked, leaning forward and putting my hands on my thighs to get closer to their height. 

       "I explore Waterfall sometimes, after all this is where Undyne patrols and she's the coolest! She's captain of the royal guard and can make these amazing magic spears and she can use green soul magic to keep the bad guys from running away!" MK slightly ranted, jumping in place with all their enthusiasm. A flash of fear ran through me. A royal guard was definitely on my list of people to avoid in these parts.

             "Oh... I see, sounds like they really are cool.... do you know when they patrol around these parts?"

        "Well, she should be around here soon, that's why I was heading this way, but she only patrols the main parts other wise it would take too long, so you gotta' stay on the main path if you wanta' see her." MK said with a thoughtful expression and a firm nod.

              "Ok, thank you, but I won't keep you up anymore, after all you seem pretty excited to see her." I gave a small smile, standing back up.

         "That obvious huh?" MK gave a cheeky grin. "I'll see you around then!" Waving until they were out of sight I let out a sigh and pulled out the map.

                 "Looks like it's time to start taking the back routes." G said quietly.

         "Yeah," I nodded. "But if everything goes well, that should sort out any future detours because of unwanted company." 

..........

      I was increasingly happy I had bothered to put the boots back on. Some areas on the back routes had been slightly flooded or extremely muddy and while I have nothing against getting my feet a little dirty the increased traction the winter boots gave was greatly appreciated. 

      Especially since we were once again running for our lives. Or, more of I was running for the both of us and G was providing the directions as he had an eye on how many guys were currently tailing us. It shouldn't be that surprising that they found us since it seems they were able to track G or at the very least were very invested in acquiring him. 

     "Hard right!" Sans yelled out. Spinning on my left foot I slipped catching myself with right forearm and shoving off the ground to keep going. Attempting to wipe some of the mud getting too close to my eye I simply made it worst, smearing mud across my face. "Faster sweetheart!" Grinding my teeth I bit back the stream of curses and comebacks filling my mind. A few of the men cut in front of us using side paths, effectively cutting off  _my_ path. My eyes widened and I tried skidding to a stop, ending up slipping onto my back and the sword completely. I laid there for a second, sucking in a breath before sitting up.

          "Hand it over and your punishment will be much lighter." One offered from in front of be. He took a step closer, reaching out his arm to accept the sword. I glared and grabbed onto the makeshift harness firmly enough to turn my knuckles white; the leather belt worn and stretched slightly from holding the odd object. I opened my mouth to deny as I felt a sharp tug from behind me, snapping the belts and pulling G away from me. A muttered curse swiftly followed as I heard the end of the sword thump onto the ground behind me. Throwing the "harness" aside I whipped around on instinct, sending a satisfying kick into the monster's face as he bent over, trying to fully pick up the sword. He stumbled to the left and had to lossen his grip of the sword since it was not budging. Prying the handle from his grip I pulled the sword against me-as best I could-and wiped off any of the grass and mud now covering the gem. "You're playing with forces you don't understand _human_." The voice from earlier spoke again. Venom was now laced in his tone as an obvious threat. 

      "...you're right...." I sighed, casting a glance towards the orb containing G. "I don't really know what going on, and for all I know very well have been tricked and lied to...." A sickening smirk crossed his features as he took another step forward, clearly believing he had won. "But. I made a promise. And I'm sure as heck gonna keep it." The monster paused. "Even if it means I have to beat every one of you."  A slight growl breaking through as he clenched his jaw. 

            "Fine. Have it your way fool." The monster spat, turning on his heel and giving a half wave as he stepped behind the line of monsters surrounding us. Magic flickered in the air and my grip on the sword handle tightened. There was no way to dodge all the attacks. Planting the sword firmly in the ground I braced myself for the attacks, hiding partly behind the large figure as the magic quivered through the air towards us. We had just begun, we couldn't give up now. Determination surged through me as I pushed closer to the sword as a strange warmth emitted from the gem. I could feel something else surge through my veins with sudden speed, the determination helping strengthen it as I squeezed my eyes shut for the blasts.

        But. Nothing came. Gasps-and I'm certain a yelp-came from the crowd, urging me to dare and crack open my eyes. On catching a glimpse they snapped open. Two skeletal heads shielded us from everything around us. All I could hear was my shallow breaths, the gem in the sword glowing brighter than ever before; the lower halves of the monsters surrounding us were tumbling back or shifted and ready to run, it seems they were just as surprised as I was. Prying my hands from the sword's handle, whisps of blue magic flickered and jumped between my fingers and I could see a trail of the same magic from the corner of my eye. 

          "Concentrate Jade. I think it's time we get out of here and use those skulls to your advantage." My head turned towards Sans and I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Take hold of the sword again. I'll help ya through this doll." Hands shaking I slide the sword out of the ground and took my stance. Voices muffled from outside the skeletal shelter. My head was ringing too much to make out what they were saying, breathing and heart beat echoing through my head. "Focus. Breathe. And push them away from you in your mind before thinking them away. You can do this." G's voice cut clearly through the fuzz and the magic from my hands pulsed to and from the gem. With a deep breath in I turned all my thoughts to the skulls, and with a strong breath out I flung my left arm. The blasters flew out from us, taking some of the monsters with it, before disappearing. My eyes looked on the leader, his expression from smug and commanding now to a mix between horrified and shocked. To the right of him was a separate passage that slopped downward sharply. Taking this chance I sprinted to the opening. 

      As my feet hit the escape route they began to come to their senses, the leading monster's expression morphing once more to rage as he commanded the others to follow after us. The surface of this trail was slippery, as if water used to flow here and I used that to my advantage as I skidded my way down; using the extra momentum to push me into a run as soon as solid ground meet my boots. "Left." Sans whispered and I turned without hesitation. Taking a glance behind us it seemed we were gaining ground. Sliding my eyes forward again there were 3 smaller cave systems opening up. "Left again." Bolting into the left most cave I ran until we were a good distance inside, finding a smaller niche to wedge us inside of. Stumbling to sit down I tried to regain my breath and gently propped G up in front of me before passing out on the cool, wet floor of the cave.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Those mysterious monsters sure caught up fast. I wonder how they're able to find them so fast.


	7. Food for Thought

     Peeling my face off the mucky ground I shook some of the dirt from my hair and looked around. A cave..... right we had fought off those monsters and... I had used magic.

      "Welcome back doll, I was starting to get worried we'd lost ya'." Peeking over at G the gem seemed to have calmed down, it's light glow the only source of light in this cramped hiding place. Sliding my bag over to me I began to rummage through it, yanking out some food and popping a large chunk into my mouth. Running for your life takes a lot out of you after all. "I'm sure you have some questions about what happened back there, so I'm prepared to explain a bit. I used the time you were passed out oh so attractively to figure out a way to explain it to your dull mind." Rolling my eyes I motioned for him to continue. "Well, just to make sure you understand, a monster's soul is made of magic, while human souls are made of determination and a defining trait. That's why monster souls are always white and human souls can be a couple different colors according to the trait. There's seven known traits in total."

          "Right, Justice, Bravery, Kindness, Perseverance, Integrity, Patience, and Determination." I interjected. 

      "Yep," Sans confirmed. "That's all pretty much common knowledge though. Like I told you before my soul was emptied into this gem. It acts a make shift soul in place of a regular heart soul. This, however, acts only as a holder instead of allowing me to truly exist and live like a normal monster soul would. A typical monster soul will create a physical form with the magic inside of it; when the hp of the soul reaches zero a monster dies and instantly becomes dust. The only thing keeping my physical form at the capital from dusting is that my soul, although empty, is still there. It's almost tricking my body into existing. This gem keeps me from using my magic I would normally be able to. There's no form to control and manipulate the magic like is supposed to happen. That's where you came in." Stuffing the covered remains of food back in my bag, my focus stayed trained on the gem. "I can lend you my magic, my abilities and help you understand how to use them. However, as you might have noticed, since humans have almost purely physical forms using magic can be very tiring for you. We'll have to be careful about how often we use it and when. Of course, smaller attacks and tricks won't take as much as two Gaster Blaster shields but it's still something to keep in mind. You'll have to be in charge of letting me know if it's too much energy wise or... well in regards to your soul. We don't want to overload ya with magic, now do we sweetheart."

          "Not something that sounds enjoyable no." I sighed, collecting my bag and G, glancing out of our hiding spot for any signs of life. With the coast clear I continued forward, swinging the sword over my shoulder and holding the map in my other hand to get back on track. "So the skulls we used, and the ones on the sword, they're called Gaster Blasters?" I asked, grimacing as I felt some water and mud squishing around inside the boots. 

      "Yeah, they're an invention of my father, something he passed onto me and my brother. We can use them as shields or, as the name implies, to blast things." 

             "Ah, so they're like your skeletal special attack." I couldn't help but smirk slightly as a chocked laugh came from G. My eyes wandered over the breath-taking scenery once again, but this time it wouldn't allow me to linger, a new sense of urgency filling me with the thought of the men finding us again. "Geez, if there any easier way for me to carry you." I groaned, shifting the sword on my shoulder. Despite it's light weight it was rather uncomfortable and different designs would dig into my shoulder. 

     "I could try something, act like you're gonna put me into a holster, just like before." G replied. 

              "Alright..." With a hint of a nod I raised the sword off my shoulder and down onto my back.

    "Let go." 

               "If you fall onto the ground, I'm going to laugh." I huffed, releasing my grip on the handle. The sword slid down for a second before bobbing back up.

     "I have telekinesis magic, so I'm using some of that and with the tie my magic now has to your soul because you have used it before. So the magic in the gem will keep the sword close to the soul that can use it." 

                "Oh...." I whispered, putting my hand to my chest where my soul laid. 

_"One day I'm gonna learn how to use magic, just watch! I'm going to be a mage and bring peace!"_

      A soft smile rested on my face as the memory came back to me, the determination ever present on my younger sister's face, left hand firmly on her hip while the other point upward triumphantly. 

_"I'm sure you will. If anyone could do it, it would be you my little save star."_

..........

     "Looks like we're here." I whispered, laying the jacket over my shoulders again to keep G from being painfully obvious. Still, I stuck out from the crowd like a sore thumb, my dark outfit covered in dirt, grass, and mud contrasting against the bright, pristine outfits of the people at the resort. 

      Glittering buildings in various hues of pink made up the resort, from one story restaurants to multilevel fashion stores with mannequins showing off every style of clothing there could be. Everything was kept up to be clean and in perfect working order, everyone here laughing and walking on without a care. Monsters and humans alike were enjoying themselves and blocking out worries. It was quite the sight considering the war and tensions between the races.

            "OH MY GOODNESS!! Darling are you alright?!" A frantic voice grabbed me and quickly spun me around, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders.

      "Oh yes, I'm quite.... alright....." I blinked at the robot superstar carefully examining me. 

              "Nonsense, you are overdue for a makeover, but don't worry I'll get you fixed up nice." Mettaton winked, taking my hand and whisking me away before I had time to react. 


	8. Lights! Camera! ACTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have mentioned this before(I honestly don't remember) but text that is centered and italicized represents flashback moments.

     "I..um... you really don't have to do this!" I managed to blurt out once Mettaton had dragged me into the main theater building. 

          "Oh it's no trouble, besides I adore giving makeovers so there's no reason not to darling!" He flashed a dazzling smile back at me before focusing on where ever it is that he was leading us. "I'll have them take your sword and jacket and put them in your dressing room, all cleaned up!"

       "But..wait... dressing room?" I stumbled to keep up with his thought process, workers suddenly taking my coat off and reaching for the sword. 

              "Of course! I could see it as soon as I locked eyes with you, you've got the potential of a star and I'm going to show it to the world tonight! Trust me, I'll make sure they keep your things safe, just let me know if anything seems out of place and I will have it taken care of!" Mettaton clasped his hands in front of himself, tilting them and his head slightly for effect. 

          "Once he gets his mind set on something like this, the drama queen won't let it go. For now go along with it." G muttered almost inaudibly. 

       "I...very well...but please be careful with them, they're very important." I sighed, handing over the weapon with a bit of hesitation. Mettaton smiled wider and began to drag me off again.

             "Now you go ahead and get washed up, I'll be waiting in the adjacent room to help you get ready!" He shoved me into a room before shutting the door and walking off. I turned around to ask more questions but since he had already left I conceded to looking around the room. It seemed to be a large bathroom, with a japanese-style bathhouse vibe to it. Kicking off the boots and throwing the suspenders to the side I stretched, fully ready for a hot bath. 

.....

     Wrapping myself in the extremely fluffy pink towel I couldn't find my clothes, or rather G's clothes, anywhere. Someone must have come in and taken them but what concerned me was that I hadn't noticed. Shaking it off I opened the door on the side wall. Inside was a pretty typical dressing room, with Mettaon smoothing some ruffly outfits out. Noticing the sword leaned against the wall the the jacket carefully folded beside it help take away some of my anxiety. 

      "Oh, it seems you're finally ready! Well, let's get to work then!" He smiled upon noticing me, pushing me down into the studio chair and instantly starting to dry my golden hair. "My, you have such long hair it's absolutely gorgeous! I'll find something absolutely stunning to go with it so we can let the locks accent your natural beauty!"

_"Wow, you're hair is so long sis, how do you manage keeping it that length?"_

_"You just get used to it after some time, besides you know I normally keep it up in a bun."_

_"Yeah... that's why it always seems so long when you leave it down, it must have grown about 4 inches since last time I saw it!"_

_"Dork, hair doesn't grow that fast!"_

_"Hehe, I guess not, but you do wear it up a lot. How come you want it long if you don't wear it down?"_

_"It....it reminds me of mom. She always had the most beautiful hair...."_

     "There! All dry and the tangles are brushed out, now we can have you trying on outfits!" Mettaton's voice snapped me out of my daze. Guiding me behind the changing screen Mettaton handed me outfit after outfit saying that they 'didn't suit my figure', 'the cut wasn't right', or he could see it wasn't the one based on my expression.  Trying on the 9th outift I paused in front of the mirror. The short, black fitted top reminded me of my desert shirt, though this onw was definitely nicer and was accented with gold. Legging style pants mirrored the colors of the top, the side for my left leg cutting up higher and allowing for a sock of the same material to come up past my knee with a thick gold border. A white and grey, flowing and multilayered skirt attached to gold details along the waist and instantly made the outfit 10 times more elegant. White ruffles fitted over the type and opened, flowing grey sleeves spilled out from a gold chest piece with the necklace like chain attachment. I couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto my face as I spun around like a little girl, letting the skirt flow around me. 

      "Don't just keep me in anticipation!" Mettaton said from the other side, a hint of amusement and anxiousness in his voice. As soon as I stepped in front of the screen Mettaton clasped his hands in front of his face and nodded. "Most definitely this is the one." Twirling around he grabbed something off of the vanity and gently set the head piece on top of my hair. "There, now it's perfect." Sitting me down he went to work adding a maroon lipstick, and shimmery white eyeshadow with fierce, though not overpowering gold winged eyeliner. "Now darling, do you have any idea what you're going to do for your performance tonight?" Worry set in my stomach as I was reminded of why he was doing this. Closing my eyes and thinking carefully I tried to think of anything I could do.

_"You have the prettiest voice, your singing always makes me smile!"_

      "Sing." I decided opening my eyes again. Mettaton seemed slightly surprised before grinning wide.

     "Wonderful! I'll go set everything up for your performance. I had some workers bring in snacks so help yourself before the show, someone will get you shortly!" He gave an over the top wave before sashaying away, closing the door behind him. Letting out a breath I leaned back in my chair, glancing over the food. Deciding to just have the drink for now I picked up the odd looking drink and took a sip. It made my throat tingle, it must be a monster drink with magic in it. 

          "Can't say I pegged you as a singer dove." G spoke up, teasing obvious in his voice. 

      "I'm not really, I've only really sung some for my little sister but I figured if I was going to be forced on stage anyway might as well do something interesting." In my peripheral I could see a tv on the wall of the room, with Mettaton announcing there would be a special performance tonight. 

            "Miss, you ready to go?" A knock was heard at the door and I stood shakily.

        "Knock 'em dead Jade, and show up that overly confident robot for me." G whispered as I passed and I snickered before nodding. "I'll be watchin' you from here, and once you're done we can head out." Nodding I left the room, seeing what I presumed would be a manager waiting for me. She was human and offered me an encouraging smile before leading me to the stage; adjusting the mic down to my height and asking me to select music for my singing. Once that was all in place Mettaton walked back behind the curtain separating me from the audience and sent a confident wink before heading back stage. As the curtains drew back, I squinted at the sudden light and my heart  beat skyrocketed as I looked over the crowd and cameras.

_"Don't forget to be confident, you're stronger than you know Jade!"_

      With a deep breath the music began and I felt determination surge through me. Opening my mouth the words flowed seamlessly as I remembered the old song by heart, closing my eyes and focusing completely on the music. Finishing out the song I took a deep breath and smiled wide, taking a bow towards the crowd as they clapped. My heart swelled with pride until my throat began to tingle and burn, coughing hard and taking a step back. Putting a hand to my throat, something was not right... trying to speak no sound would come out, only gasps and whimpers. My eyes widened and I looked out in shock as the lights went out.

\----------

For those interested this was the song I had in mind for Jade to sing > [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAAtmIoa_L0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAAtmIoa_L0)

And this is the outfit Mettaton put her in > [Singing Outfit](https://em.wattpad.com/24c8bcd919feca9784ac5129753360c914995a6d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f55746d44476352744f46774167513d3d2d3535343431303537302e313532306239346562613635346237613930303634313230363039392e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)


	9. Silent Scream

G's P/V:

      As Jade left the room her large skirt and golden hair flowed behind her. With a sigh I tried to keep my nerves at bay. Being alone in the overly confident calculator's theater was something I tried to avoid before this whole situation; and as much as I wanted to tell Jade to leave as soon as we were dragged in, I knew Mettaton was too stubborn for his own good. Keeping my attention on the screen I could see MTT walk off stage before the curtains drew back showing Jade. The white fabric in her outfit almost looked like clouds with how they flowed and shone in the bright studio lights. Her hair glowed like sunshine down her shoulders and over to her back. Bright blue eyes, filled with shock and anxiety, glistened like the sea shore. When she finally collected herself enough to begin singing it was more beautiful than Waterfall... although my judgment could be pretty skewed, I haven't heard anyone sing since I got trapped in this darn thing. 

       "She has quite the voice, doesn't she? Perhaps I should ask her to preform again sometime." My heart-rate shot up at the new voice... or, more of my anxiety increased. "Come on Sans, I'm not as blind and stupid as you tend to consider me." Mettaton scoffed as he sat down, watching the screen as well. "Alphys did equip me with quite the range of sensors, including soul sensors so I was aware it was you from the moment we first met on the street." 

             "Well then, why did ya wait until now to speak up?" I asked.

        "I wasn't sure of the girl's role in all of this. Please Sans, I wasn't going to get yelled at by you for telling her something 'she didn't need to know'." 

               "She's an ally." I responded plainly, Jade's singing gently coming to an end. "We're heading towards the Capital right now....if you knew it was me, did you contact the others?"

        "No, I'm afraid not." Mettaton sighed as Jade bowed. "Communications are offline currently, they were getting sketchy in some areas and Alphys got news that someone might have been hacking into the system."

                "Ah, do you think-" I paused my thought as coughing rang through the speakers, my attention going back to the TV. Jade was coughing and something was obviously wrong as she lifted a hand to her throat. My focus whipped to the glowing drink on the counter.  _'Why those lowlife little-'_  The lights cut out, leaving the glow from my stone and Mettaton being the only source of light. "Mettaton. I need you to get me to Jade.  _Now_." 

         "I'm one step ahead of you darling." Mettaton said grabbing the handle and rushing out of the room, his high heeled boots clicking sharply against the pristine floors. 

..................

Jade's P/V:

     It burns. It burns, it burns, _it burns_..... coughing again and again; my throat felt like sparklers had been set off inside it, with sparks of fire constantly hitting the sides. Looking around the now dark stage I could hear footsteps and crowds of voices. Neither of which was helping me get a baring on which direction to go. Slowly taking steps backwards, I felt a layer of curtains behind me and spun around to push through them. Once backstage I could see a flurry of stage hands with flashlights running around to get the power back on. Noting a chair by a couple stage hands talking a flashlight sat abandoned. My shoes slipped across the floor as I tried to reach the flashlight; quickly getting aggravated I slipped them off and tossed them into who know where. Grabbing the lamp, I clicked it on and ran back the way I had come from. Getting pushed back by people running around in every way my sense of direction was thrown off and I glanced around in a panic.

        _'G is by himself, how am I supposed to find him?! This can't all be happening just by coincidence, he's going to be in trouble and can't help himself... think Jade think! Which way was he?!'_ I growled slightly, putting a hand to my head as I tried to remember the right directions, leaning against one of the hallway walls to keep from getting thrown around. 

       "Darling, there you are!" Mettaton's voice drew me out of my panic and as soon as my eyes landed on the glowing pink monster I took off towards him. I opened my mouth to try and ask about G but all that came out were coughs and whimpers. "It's ok, you don't need to talk, I assume you're asking about this correct? " He held out the sword towards me and relief instantly flooded over me as I took the handle firmly, giving a nod. "You'll probably also want this, after all G would get quite upset if you were to lose this." MTT winked draping Sans' jacket over my shoulders as I gave him a confused and somewhat anxious look. "Never mind that now dear, that can be explained later by G, for now you need to get on your way before you attract any unwanted attention. Oh, and this is for you. I believe it'll be bit of help on your journey." He smiled holding out my bag with a gold and pink ticket on top of it. Pushing my arms through the jacket I swung the bag's strap over my shoulder, flipping my hair out of the way. Taking the ticket I looked over it briefly.

           _'Admittance 1:MTT Glamorous Transit-From MTT Resorts to the Capital'_

        "Go on now, you've got places to be. We'll meet again, I'll make sure of it, and then we'll listen to your lovely voice once again." Mettaton winked, escorting my towards the exit. Quickly turning around I wrapped my arms around the robot for a quick hug. He seemed surprised as I stepped back; giving him a thankful smile before making my way out the door, swinging G onto my back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new point of view? bum Bum BUM! Anyways, I'm not sure if I will be doing alternate points of view often, I want to keep it mainly in Jade's perspective. This was a scene I really wanted to happen and it gives up a look into G a bit more! I have another event in mind that could end up in split P/V but we'll see how that goes when we come to it. For future reference, if there is no indication of the P/V, as in previous chapters, it is Jade's P/V.


	10. On Track?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME, IT'S 'YOU NEED TO GET YOUR UPDATE SCHEDULE ON TRACK' O'CLOCK
> 
> But seriously
> 
> This was long overdue ':/

     The concrete felt weird against my bare feet. The cool, rough, unmoving surface was so different from the shifting sand I was used to. My throat had calmed down since we left the building but a few attempts at whispers proved that my voice was still no where to be found. Glancing around a few people were giving the sword on my back concerned stares; to be fair I would do the same thing if I was in there situation. Glancing at the flowing half skirt clipped to my hips I pulled it off and swung it around my shoulders. It hid G much better than anything else had so that was a plus, I huffed tying the makeshift cape in the front. Luckily the town was filled with flashy and over the top signs which made finding the train station much easier; thank the stars for one less thing to have to worry about. Stepping onto the platform I checked one of the self service stations.

      _'Thank you for riding with us today! The next train departing to The Capital will arrive in 15 minutes, approximately 6:55 pm, and will leave after 5 minutes of switching passengers at 7:00 pm. Have a nice day!'_  The holographic screen read off once I had scanned my ticket. 

      _'Fifteen minutes... that's not too long.'_  I nodded to myself, sliding my ticket back into my bag and surveying the area. Catching sight of a familiar group of figures those fifteen minutes suddenly seemed like an eternity. Cursing mentally I attempted to blend into the crowd of people preparing to get onto the next train. There was not a doubt in my mind that this train was not going to lead us where we wanted to go... but we also couldn't let ourselves get caught and there were not many places to hide around here. The new train slowed to a silent stop as it hovered above the track and I could now hear the voices of the men as they began to spread out.  _'Sorry G... it looks like we're taking the long way around.'_  I pulled my cape closer as I stayed with the crowd that was quickly boarding the train, slipping in close with different passengers to keep from being seen. 

     "The train will be departing in just a few minutes, please, find your seats and remain seated until we get to cruising speed." The train's captain called from over the intercom. Do doubt they would be going around the scan everyone's tickets once we got to a safe speed and where ever this train was going, I didn't have a ticket for it. Heading towards the back of the train I passed through the initial sitting car and through a couple room cars. "The train will now be departing, please remain seated." The announcement rung again as I reached the end car. Security seemed light but it could also be that this was one of the few neutral rail-lines and had government protection on both sides, dis-swaying many people from trying anything. Plus, most the people wealthy and important enough to ride on this train want as much attention as they can get, so why would anyone who wasn't supposed to head towards the luggage car? The train lurched forward and smoothly picked up speed; causing me to almost face plant and trip over my own feet. Shaking it off I took a seat in a further section of the room, ripping off a small strip of fabric to tie my hair up tightly before pulling G out and holding him out in front of me. 

       "I see we got the luxury suite, what did we do to deserve this place?" G teased while I rolled my eyes. "Heh, anyway, how're you feeling doll? Is your voice still out of order?" I nodded. "Well that certainly makes things harder, I can't very well get your input on the go now can I. You wouldn't happen to have anything to write with would ya?" Shaking my head I set him up beside me again some of the luggage. "Darn, didn't think so..." Sans groaned. Getting his attention I signed the symbol for understand. "You know sign language? Ain't ya just full of surprises sweetheart, sign away." 

    **'They were at the train track, we wouldn't be able to keep from their sight long enough to catch the right train so I had to make due to get away.'** I explained, keeping my signing slower as I refreshed myself and tried to make sure he understood. 

       "So that explains why were in the luggage car; you wouldn't have happened to see where this ones heading would ya?"

**'No, didn't have the time.'**

      "Guess we'll see once it stops then. In the mean time maybe we should come up with a signal in case you run into trouble again, after all you won't be able to constantly sign to me and it's kinda hard to see through that cape of yours." 

**'...I could just tap you handle twice. It's quick and not too noticeable.'**

     "Creative." G said sarcastically.

**'Sorry, it was just the first thing that came to mind, let's hear you oh so superior and genius idea.'**

       "Nah, that'll work fine for now, besides I'm gonna have to use my genius to figure out a new plan for dealing with those guys." Shaking my head slightly I leaned back against the wall, feeling the light vibrations from the train as it lead us who knows where. "And don't worry, we'll get you your voice back songbird." For some reason, I knew I could truly trust those words as I glanced over at him. Giving a small smile and I let out a deep breath and let the train guide us onward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! There you can find art, AO3 update info, and send in art requests! > https://skeletonglasses.tumblr.com/


	11. Distant Conversations

_"Jade, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, you can always ask me anything...though I can't guarantee I'll have an answer." I throwing a glance over at my younger sister._

_"Are we weird?"_

_"I....what?" I turned my full attention over to her as she picked at the grass, keeping her head down._  

_"We don't have a mommy or daddy, the other kids say that's weird. They say it's weird I don't like talking around them and want to use sign language. They say I'm not meant to be here, that it would be better for everyone if I wasn't here and wasn't making things harder for you."_

_"Now you listen here." I cut in firmly, kneeling in front of her. "Our parents were idiots who tried to hurt us, that's why we don't have any. If you want to use sign language that is absolutely fine, what's important is that you're comfortable and happy. And never, ever, think you are weighting me down. Believe it or not... you're all that keeps me going sometimes, you give me more strength then you could ever imagine." I smiled softly, brushing her brown locks out of her face._

_"You're just saying that, I'm nothing special..."_

_"Would I ever lie to you?" I sighed, cupping her face in my hands and making her look up at me. "You're my shooting star, the light of my life... my golden save star, and I'll tell you as many times as you need to get it into that stubborn head of yours." I grinned, nuzzling my nose against hers making her giggle. "And yeah, I'm not gonna lie, we're weird; but there's nothing wrong with that. I'd venture to say that all the best people you're going to meet are going to be weird."_

_"Yeah... but you'll always be the weirdest." She grinned, trying to hold back her laughter._

_"Oh, is that so?" I smirked. "Well you're stuck with this weirdo!" I growled playfully, pulling her closer as I began to tickle her._

_"No, no, stop!" She laughed as we rolled down into the grass. "...hey Jade?" I gave a hum in responce. "I love you." Turning my head towards her she looked at me with a giant smile, her golden eyes shinning in the light._

_"I love you too."_

_..._

_"Why do people hate monsters so much?"_

_"People tend to be afraid of what they don't understand." I explained simply, looking down at the confused expression my younger sibling held as we walked hand in hand through the town. "They tend to be bigger than humans and their abilities with magic get people worried. Humans have a tendency to want to be the most powerful..." I muttered the end, my hand resting over where my soul laid._

_"That's why mommy and daddy didn't like us too, right?"_

_"...yeah, I guess so."_

_"Well, maybe if we could just show people that monsters aren't scary then everyone will be happy again!" Her voice held that familiar ring of determination. "I'll show everyone that monsters are our friends too!" I couldn't help the small smile that broke across my face at the thought._

_..._

_No. No. Please, please, no. My hands shook as I stared at the letter they held, reading back through it over and over again. She was gone. She had left to go bring peace, wanting to speak to the leaders of both sides. She had left in the night in order to, as she put it, 'keep me safe and out of trouble'. A bitter chuckle left my lips. I was the one who was supposed to protect her and she had manages to slip right through my fingers. Her determination and kindness would never allow her to back down when she believed she could help. Why couldn't I have seen this sooner?! How far had she gotten? Where was she now? Things were getting tense between the races and now she decides to take matters into her own hands?! My tears stained the letter as they dropped onto the hastily scribbled words of my sister._

_"Darn it, why can't you ever worry about yourself!" I yelled, grabbing my bag before rushing out to find her, searching all through out the city and public transportation. I called out for her, trying to catch up to her before she got hurt._

_But nobody came._

_..._

_The war had come by surprise. Despite the face that tensions had been rising between humans and monsters it had seemed they had moved past the idea of war. Humans proved that thought wrong. The human capital had launched the first attack of the war and monsters had been quick to retaliate. Though the heat was not something I particularly enjoyed, Hotlands was a neutral zone that allowed me to get back on my feet. No clues could be found to my sister's whereabouts and I could feel hopelessness start to creep in. Surely she still had to be alive. I refused to believe the notion that she could have been killed in this mess of a war. She was smarter than she let others first believe and that determination of hers had gotten her out of multiple situations before. Still, the frustration continued to bubble inside me as I couldn't find out where she was._

_"Please.... please just be ok...."  I pleaded as I curled up tighter in on myself. That's all I could ever wish for, a hope my love and DETERMINATION continued to fuel as I fought to stay upright for the both of us._

_........._

     "Rise and shine sunshine!" G's voice startled me forward as I bounced onto my feet, leaning slightly to the left as the train came to a stop. "Pft, easy there dove, I know you're excited to hear my voice again but really, try to calm yourself." An unamused glare was sent his way as I shifted the bag on my shoulder and pulled out one of my last pieces of bread and stuffing it in my mouth while I picked up G. Adjusting everything slightly once G was on my back I crept out of the luggage car and began carefully making my way towards the front most cars of the train.

     "Hello, are you alright? You seem a little lost..." Twirling around towards the voice a slightly concerned human crew member. Putting on a small smile I gave an affirmative nod and a small wave as I headed back towards the exit. It seemed to do the trick as he gave a small wave back before going back to checking rooms for any lingering passengers. Passing by the lounge cars it seemed there were quite a few monsters still seated on board with not intention of leaving.

     'They probably have a stop further down the line...' I concluded before stepping off the train myself, fighting against the flow of passengers now boarding. All of them-at least from what I could see-appeared to be human. Tripping as I finally got out of the sea of people I looked up to the sign hanging above the platform, my eyes widening.

**_'Welcome to the Human Capital, Abrin!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character building through flashbacks! That counts as a productive chapter.... right?


	12. Sour Memories

      The train moved from behind us before I had a chance to even consider jumping back on board. With a groan I stepped forward and consulted one of the screens about the next train to the Monster Capital. While this station wasn't kept up as pristinely as the one at the resorts it was still in good condition. 

_'Next train to the Monster Capital departs at 16:00 hours tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for riding with us!'_

     Running a hand through my hair a few more stands were pulled out from my hair bun. Looking over the city, with people buzzing from one place to the next, I repressed a shutter at the memories it brought me. A quick scan of the train station gave me the feeling it wouldn't be smart to camp out here for the night; especially considering the amount of guards they have rotate in and out of shifts around here. Recalling the layout of the city from my memory I weaved through the streets, giving a polite smile or wave to those I passed along the way. Spotting the hotel in the distance I let out a relieved sigh that it was still in business. 

    "Oh my goodness! Jade, is that really you!" The voice made my shoulders stiffen and a weight quickly gripped onto my wrist before I could try to escape. Sending a small smile their way they quickly engulfed me in a hug which I returned with a gentle pat on the back. "It has been too long since we've seen each other! And.. is that a sword on your back. Really, you should leave the protecting to the guards, they would never let any of those monstrous  _things_  inside our city so there's no reason to worry. But, that aside you simply must come home, mother and father will be so happy to see you! The whole family will be together, just like old time!"

     **'Thank you for the offer, but I was only planning to be in town for a day at the very most. I'll just stay at the hotel so I don't bother you all.'**  I quickly signed the half-true excuse before taking a step back. 

      "Nonsense, besides, family sticks together! Isn't that what you always said sister?" She chastised me as she linked arms with me and began pulling me in the opposite direction. As she pulled me along I took a moment to properly look over her. She was not wrong, it had been sometime since we had seen each other and my sister had certainly changed since then. Her once similarly blonde locks had been dyed mostly a deep brown, a few sections remaining lighter to act as highlights. It had been chopped into a short, asymmetrical cut that framed her face nicely and made her appear more mature and capable then I knew she was. Her walk held authority and her clothes showed her social stature, perfectly pressed and form fitting. Though, it seemed she was just a forthright and passionate in her personality. My analysis came to a halt as she dragged me past the iron bars that formed the gate of the house, almost tripping on the stairs that lead up to the grand house when she skipped up to the door. Pushing them open she took a deep breath before shouting out our arrival to the entire house. My eyes locked on the top of the staircase directly in front of the doorway, dreading who would no doubt walk down from there.

     "Why, what a surprise..." Fighting down the glare I gave a smile over to my brother as he joined the group, throwing an arm over my shoulder. He swiped the dirty blonde hair from his eyes, a malicious grin spread across his face. His gaze instant fell on the handle of the sword, pulling it up and off my back before a surprised curse left him when he nearly fell over from the weight. "What the heck is this thing made of?!" He shouted, trying to pick the weapon back up.

      "Damian, you know the rule about weapons in the house." A calm voice flowed from the top of the stairs. 

      "I know mom, but it's not even mine! It's Jade's, I was simply making sure she wasn't going to hurt herself!" He whined, pointing over towards me with fake innocence. 

     "Why, you certainly have grown my dear..." It seemed I served as a distraction for my mother as her icy gray-blue eyes landed on me. Damian continued trying to pick up the sword as my mother descended down the staircase with grace and beauty, her dress flowing behind her as her meticulously styled hair swayed slightly. The blonde hair had streaks of white in it now, though it was hard to see with how light her hair was naturally, or perhaps it was the other way around. I flinched as she cupped my face in her hands, tilting it downwards so she could get a better look at me. "Welcome home love, I certainly hope you handled yourself alright with just yourself out there." Anger bubbled up in my chest but before I could retaliate another set of feet walked down the stairs, these more firm and dominating than the first.

      "Of course she was alright, she is my daughter after all." My father said with a chuckle. "Though.... there would have been no cause for worry had you not left in the first place." His words were underlain with venom. "But let us not focus on this, we have a meal prepared and we can now enjoy it as a family." His slicked back brown hair had a few whispers of grey in them and his green eyes pierced through me as he firmly laid a hand on my shoulder and began directing us towards the dinning room. Pausing for a second, I slipped from his grasp and ran to G, pushing my brother's hands off the sword before picking it up myself. Damian blinked at my wide eyed while my father sighed. "Really dear, you know the no weapons rule."

     **'Where I go, the sword goes.'** I signed. My father looked ready to debate before my mother put a hand on his shoulder. 

      "I suppose we can let that rule sway, just for tonight." He nodded to himself before leading back towards the dinning room. As we all filed in I gently propped G up against the wall nearest where I would be sitting and gave him a hesitant smile. Sitting down, the meal began in a tense silence as we all began to eat. They began taking turns asking me different questions about what had happened these past few years or telling me what had occurred to them.

     "So, I have noticed you are only using sign language currently... would you not sing once more for your family?" My father piped up. 

      **'I cannot.'**

      "What do you mean, "you cannot"? Come on, we all know you're not mute so just cut the act." My brother accused while guesting to me with his fork.

      **'My throat is currently injured, so when I say I cannot, I genuinely mean I am unable to speak or sing.'**  

      "Oh goodness! We must get you to a doctor as soon as possible! We have some of the best doctors in the city so one must be able to help you and then we can-"

     "Was it because of a monster?" My mother's cool voice cut through my sister's rambling. My father leaned forward, resting his head on his hands as they folded in-front of him, elbows resting on the table. My hands twitched as I knew what turn this would take.

       **'Yes.'**   I answered keeping my head up high.

       "Really, you should have never gone out there all alone. It was a foolish decision that you should have realized sooner. No matter, those retched beasts cannot touch you here and we will help you recover." My mother shook her head with a sigh. 

        "Yes, you will take up your old room and although we will have to put some limitations on your freedoms for now it is for your own good. We will bring this up to the guards and make sure they tighten their stance against monsters. Those things should not be allowed anywhere near-" My father stopped in shock as I slammed my hands on the table, standing up so quickly that my chair fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everything was silent except for my rapid breathing, my arms shaking as I clenched my fists tightly. 

       **'I was not alone, and you all well know that. I was with you youngest daughter, someone you cast aside as if they were dirt and mistreated. I left to give her a good life away from people like you who cannot possibly understand the meaning of the meaning of the words kindness and love. As for monsters they are people with feelings and emotions just as you or I and I am privileged enough to be friends with some of them so I would greatly appreciate it if you would not talk about their kind in such a manner.'**  My hands flew as I signed through these emotions.

     "That girl deserved that lot in life, she was not worth our time or consideration because she was broken and confused. Besides, I do not see her with you so you must have discovered the same truth." My father growled out. A pang of guilt shot through my heart at him words but he continued as he stood up. "And as long as I am your father you will listen to my words and my rules. I will not have you associating with things that are not of our own kind and you will do whatever it is I tell you, do you understand?" Silence settled once again as we stared at each other and fury burned through my veins. 

       **'Guess I'm in luck then, because you are not my father. We may be related in blood but you have never been a father to me, simply a tyrant who managed my affairs and stuck me when things did not go his way. Mark my words, monsters will keep their freedom and win this war in one way or another. May the stars never allow our paths to cross again.'** I glared at him and I turned around, picking up G while my father shouted at me to come back. He grabbed onto my forearm and I quickly turned around, kicking him in the stomach. As he stumbled back I completely turned around and held the sword against him.  **'Do not touch me.'**  I signed with a final glare before pushing the doors open and heading back now the driveway. 

No one followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. deltarune is a thing....
> 
>  
> 
> Lancer is my son now.


	13. Chapter 13

      My breaths were deep, though they left my lungs feeling hollow. The aching pulse that echoed through my veins was a harsh punch in the heart with every beat. Slipping into the alley my right hand raised ready to toss the sword onto the ground beside me. Freezing with my arm still up, my grip tightened. Glaring at where my hold on the weapon lay I could see the tremors caused by stress. Stress that was not G's fault. With one last, more stable breath, I laid against the wall and slid down to sit on the no doubt tainted concrete. Leaning the hilt of the sword on my shoulder I took a hesitant glance towards the swirling blue gem before quickly focusing on the wall in front of me. Loosely wrapping my arms around it I rested my palms on the flat of the sword; me cheek smooshing against the handle.

      "Geez, since when you a mushy one doll?" G's voice teased, however there seemed a bit of tension in his voice. The only response he was given was a shrug. "Have they always been like this?" Shifting I sat up straighter, glancing towards the street.

     ' _ **Like What? Completely controlling? Racist? Lacking an understanding of personal ideals and the meaning of love?... yeah, I guess you could say so. I didn't notice it so much when I was a kid, not until my little sister came along. You'd be surprised how easy it is to think it's normal when you've grown up with it. Looking in from the outside in my sister's case really opened my eyes.'** _ Moving my arms up just enough so I was certain he could see I signed. 

      " You and your lil sis were close it sounds like." A nod. "Earlier you said your dad didn't really view you both negatively or hurt you... was that really the truth?"

     ' _ **He never raised a hand to us, but... nevermind. Looking back at this last visit he may have viewed us differently then I originally thought. But I don't think running off helped our relationship at all.'**_

     "Well, they certainly seemed like an unrelenting group. I don't blame ya for leaving." Sans sighed. "I've got your back sweetheart, and I trust you have mine?" A silent laugh left me as I shook my head.

      ' ** _You never gave me much of a choice.'_ ** I replied with a roll of my eyes. **_'But yeah, I've got your back hot shot.'_ ** G's laughter filled the alleyway. 

      "I think you should leave the nicknames to me dove."

        ' ** _Oh please, mine was just as good as any of yours!'_**  

       "Whatever makes you feel better sunshine." With another shake of the head I rested against the sword once more.

         ' _ **Hey G, I.....'**_ My hands stilled as I tried to gather my thoughts, tapping against the sword for a second before continuing. ' ** _What's going to happen once we get you to the Capital?_** '

       "...What do you mean?" The voice projected through the stone with hints of confusion and curiosity.

      ' ** _I mean... just, once we finish this crazy adventure, once you get back into your body and catch whoever did this to you... what's next?'_**

       "I... that's easy. You'll finally get to be properly introduced to my dashing self, and my brother, stars, he'll make you the finest feast you've ever eaten. Of course, not matter what we'll get you your voice back and then... then we can go back to our lives." Our lives... Closing my eyes I let out a breath. "You ok there?"

' _ **Yeah. I'm fine.'**_ Despite how my brain promoted my to answer I couldn't ignore the sadness that entered into my mind at the thought of going back to my regular life. 

Perhaps I simply missed having someone to share my days with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well get back to more action next chapter, i promise!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale or Transistor. This is a fanmade story that will have elements from both but will follow the story and head canons I accept or want to use for the sake of this particular story-line. This story will have influence from Undertale, Echotale, Transistor, and my own au Tomadachitale. You don't need to have information of them all before beginning, I'' be doing my best to explain everything at some point in the story and you can comment questions you may have about it! Plus, I'll be adding some of my own spins anyway. Thank you :3  
> -  
> I also have posted this work on Wattpad under the same name.


End file.
